My Enemy
by jadestarboo
Summary: A poem. Either in Zero's or Hiead's POV. Whatever you desire. Yaoi. HieadxZero, ZeroxHiead, ZeroHiead, HieadZero, ZeroHiead, HieadZero,HZ,ZH, HxZ, ZxH.......yeah.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pilot Candidate, only this poem**

JSB: When I meant enemy, I meant as in the main character's uh… hereare examples: Hiead and Zero, Sasuke and Naruto, Chibi and Yugata, Seto and Yami. Understand?

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Pairing**:HieadxZero, HieadZero, ZeroxHiead, ZeroHiead, Hiead/Zero, Zero/Hiead

**Note**: Thiscan be either Zero's or Hiead's POV, depends on which you want.

Enjoy! **

* * *

**

**July 11, 2005, 3:27 AM – 5:00 AM**

_**My Enemy**_

"How could I love you?

When I yet hate you?

You are nothing but my enemy.

We fought and injured each other

For our only yearning to harm our aching souls

And our agonizing hearts.

We screamed and threw abhorrent words and curses

At none other than each other

And at our own tribulation selves.

* * *

Looking at you makes me erupt with bitterness, anger, fear, panic, and yet passion. 

When I look into your eyes, weather blue or red.

Through yellow, green, or brown.

Even purple or orange.

I'll find what I've been longing for.

That's what I always had thought.

When I looked, I realized.

You are my sorrow

And yet I feel bliss

You are my hell

And yet I feel heaven

You are my detest

And yet I feel desire

You are my opposite

And yet I feel bonded

You are whom I love.

* * *

'Love' 

Such a foreign word to my tongue.

What is this 'love'?

Can I move on without it?

Enough to neglect that you are my enemy?

If you were in 'love'

Then how would it feel?

Does it sear through your heart?

Leaving you in unforgettable pain?

Or will it make you comfortable and feel actually in your life, wanted?

I really don't care about this 'love'

But it still yet bothers me.

It's because I'm in love with one

That is my other side.

Weather my light or dark

You are still my opposite

Tis it is like adoring your shadow.

You are light and it is dark.

But you would not want to 'love'

Your life sworn enemy.

But yet it was a vast force of energy

I couldn't repent the emotion that swept over me

You made me pull closer to you

It was unmanageable

Self-control was leaving me like a single innocent breath

And I found myself in your arms

Is this what they called 'love'?

* * *

I then identified that I cannot leave this grasp 

It had attracted me

It had me in its region

This 'love' for my enemy

Is powerful

And power was what I was searching hungrily for all these years

And I found it in the one I hurt

The one who hurts me back

The one I 'love'

But I do not know if you do 'love' me back

When you or I say those words to each other,

"I think I may love you."

We would melt into a warm embrace

Given by you or maybe even me.

This 'love' is odd

This sentiment

Its

Very

Wrong

Yet

So

Right

I'm in the arms of my enemy

Or the enemy is in my arms

This 'love'

Is becoming

A customary

Word to my tongue

And a emotion to my heart

And this is toward

My one and only enemy

* * *

If you are my enemy 

Then why are we sharing this affection?

It confuses me and possibly you

That if we enemies can love each other

Then how strong

Can love be?

It was a foreign feeling

Next, an anomalous sensation

Then, a astonish magnetic pull

Finally, it became an amazing familiar warmth

Love was like a booming determine emotion to bring to together

Yet it soothes with a soft touch

It's like watching silent fireworks

And I know who sent this sentiment.

God did

He began with it

And perhaps may never let this feeling go for all of his children

Is that how strong love is?

Is love a powerful energy that leaks out to all

Even to your enemy?

I do not know

How strong is this love

But all I understand

Is that without you

My world would shatter

That is how strong love is

And this is towards my enemy

Once you start to love

Possibly you won't stop

And when that happens

Love decides your fate

It can take away your hope

Your dreams

Your existence

Love determines your life

To the beginning and to the end

Love is to simply love

Weather they are just a person

Or your enemy

And weather you like it

Or not."

JadeStarBoo Please Review! ThanQ


End file.
